A Duelist's Destiny
by Zeeksters
Summary: Two new duelists enter the academy, and although they do not know it at first, their destinies are intertwined. OC fic


Well it's one of those OC fan fictions, but it's my first one. I'd like any tips, feedback, death threats that you'd give me. I'll try and make the duels interesting, and I have an idea on how the plot will thicken later on in the story, but I want to get a base set up for it. Hope you bear along with me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall knight encased in purple armor swung his heavy sword down at the small dragon encased with hard red hide. The sword easily crushed through the red dragon, and the dragon did a painful scream, as it yelled in agony, and became destroyed, vanishing in many small pieces.

Laughter could be heard from some of the people at the sidelines, as they all watched as the new students who were having their field exam struggle with the instructors. The ones that were laughing didn't care about the duelists that were holding their own, only the ones that everyone could tell wouldn't make it this year, and if they did, would be stuck in Slifer Red.

There were six different fields, each having a duel on them. The one on the far right, (closest to the crowd) holograms started to dissolve, and the student was staring at his feet. The instructor looked at him for a few moments, but then started walking to the side. The kid soon followed.

One of the new students was watching, as she saw the kid slowly get off the field. _Poor kid_ she thought, as she watched. She sighed, holding on to the railings. She was at the front row, wanting to watch the instructors, and to see how tough they would be. She knew they were using practice decks, so it shouldn't be all that bad. But the instructors still had a lot of skill on their side, so she knew she had to play at her best.

The girl who thought this was Selene. She was 5'4", with long chestnut hair with blue eyes. She was wearing jeans, with a black t-shirt and a small denim coat over it. In the morning she just threw whatever she saw on, barely even looking at herself in the mirror, excited only about the prospect of making it in the Duel Academy.

_ God I didn't get high scores on the tests, just a little above average. If I don't do good here, I might be stuck in Slifer Red, and it could take forever to advance to Obelisk Blue_ thought Selene. She had heard the horror stories of students who spent forever in Slifer Red just because they got nervous on the written test and the duel exams_. And if I don't win the duel, I may be like that kid _thought Selene slowly, as she saw the kid get off the duel stadium, knowing that it'll be less then likely that she'll see that kid again on Duel Academy if she wins the practice exam. _If…_

Selene turned to her left, and saw one of the new students looking at her, and grinning. She looked away, trying to pretend she didn't see that. _God, that'll be one of the downsides if I get accepted,_ thought Selene, as she shook her head, dreading the lame come-on's guy's tried on her and her friends back at her hometown. She was first embarrassed on it, but they started to get annoying as all guys she met just wanted to feel her up (which one guy did do, and received a slap that he wouldn't soon forget).

However, the loudspeaker interrupted her thoughts as it roared over the building "Now calling Mitch Keller to Duel Field Number 4!"

Selene lifted her head. _Good_ she thought. _Maybe I'll be next. I can't do with this waiting._

"Heh, about time." Selene heard from her left side, so she turned and saw a boy her age (at least he looked 15 she thought) right next to her, about 5'9" with short messy brown hair, and thin glasses, which he just pushed up with his right hand. He had a few light freckles, with brown eyes and was wearing simple cargo jeans with a black long sleeve shirt, and over that was a dark gray one.

Selene grinned and said, "I'm taking it that you're Mitch Keller."

The teenager, Mitch, paused for a few moments, then grinned back and said, "Well, to you and everyone else here, yeah I am."

Selene nodded, continuing to smile. "Well, good luck then."

Mitch's smile widened after that remark, and he bent his head a little lower to the ground, before brining it back up and saying, "Thanks, but I don't think luck will be a factor in this at all."

Mitch then nodded at her, and turned his back, walking towards the stairs that lead down to the duel arena. Selene stared after him and thought well, _since I got nothing else to do, I might as well watch how this guy duels._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitch started walking down the steps, thanking all the friendly student hopefuls that wished him good luck, and ignoring all the stuck up Obelisk Blue students and their "go back to dueling elementary" sayings, or other put downs. As he walked down, Mitch's friendly face-hardened as he saw an Obelisk Blue student in the way at the bottom of the steps. He was 16 years old, maybe 17, and tall, about 6 foot. He was wearing the standard uniform, with neatly combed, short, dark hair, and brown eyes. He didn't stand out that much, except for the cold stare he was giving Mitch who was getting closer to him. Mitch stopped when he was a few inches away, his destination blocked by the Obelisk Blue student.

"Good luck," was all the Obelisk Blue student said, and he parted to allow Mitch to get through.

Mitch spent a few moments studying the Obelisk Blue student, before he just started his walk back at the dueling arena he was assigned too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitch walked until he was at the edge of the ring, the other opponent already getting ready. He had removed his current deck and gave it to a Slifer Red female student, who was holding several odd decks. He pondered a little bit, and then chose the deck on the far right. He inserted it into his duel disk, and then stared at Mitch.

"All right, let's get this on the road kid. No offense, but after all the duelists I dueled today, I just want to go home…" said the instructor, who sighed, saying the last part very childishly.

Mitch gave a skeptical look at the instructor who started to whine. The instructor looked young for his position, probably mid twenties, raring a Slifer Red instructor uniform, and was about 6'1", with blue eyes and blonde hair, and he was throwing a fit for nothing that Mitch could telll. "Are you sure you're the…is their anyone else I can duel?"

The instructor snorted. "I wish."

The instructor then sighed again, as he bent his head down and said "God, why'd I have to pick that straw and get stuck here? There were so many others…"

Mitch just eyed him weirdly before shaking his head. "Well, then I guess we uh…just do this, I guess."

The instructor shrugged and said, "I uh…guess."

Mitch gave the instructor a confused look and said. "Are you sure you're instructor?"

The instructor nodded, and pound his chest once with his right hand and said, "Yep. First year teaching!"

Mitch just sighed, his back going from strait to limp, facing the ground, before he just stood up again, and started to draw his cards. "Well then I'll just start this duel off if you don't mind."

Mitch drew his sixth card (after the instructor already got his five), and looked over it carefully.

Mitch- 4000  
Instructor- 4000

"All right, I'll summon Guardian of the Labyrinth (1000/1200) in defense mode, and just put this face down to protect it." Said Mitch, as his armored monster, equipped with a fiery sword and shield appeared, crouched down, the shield in front it, protecting himself, with a face down card behind him.

The instructor nodded, drawing his sixth card. "All right, not a bad move…"

The instructor then took a look at his hand, not even glancing at it till now. The young instructor's eyes widened for a second, before quickly looking back to his bored and 'I wanna go home' state. "Hmm…"

Mitch made a face at the instructor and said, "um…is everything ok?"

The instructor quickly nodded his head and said, "Oh yes, its fine. Um…yes now. I'll summon Balloon Lizard (500/1900) in defense mode and also, add this card face down too, to match yours." Said the instructor, as the holograms started to form, and a small brown lizard was on the instructor's side of the field as well as a face down card.

Mitch nodded, and drew his next card. _Ok, I have nothing strong enough that can take down his monster right now, so I might as well just get a row of monsters and wait till I can _he thought.

"All right," said Mitch, as he looked at his hand. "I'll summon this, Oscillo Hero (1250/700) in attack mode as well."

A small hero emerged, with a blue body, and yellow arms, legs, and head, who started to move back and forth.

Instructor just shook his head. "I can't believe a duelist with that kind of deck would even think of trying to enter the academy."

Mitch just chuckled. "First teach, how bout you show me how you're going to beat me, before you start giving me lectures."

The instructor nodded. "Fine, allow me to do the teaching. Balloon Lizard (500/1900), do your thing!" yelled the instructor.

The Balloon Lizard starting to grow by sucking in air, and expanding his body. Although his size was increasing, his points was staying the same. However, instead of being just as tall as Oscillo Hero, it was now +50 its size.

"What happened!" exclaimed Mitch.

The instructor just grinned. "Balloon Lizard just grew of course. See, each time at the start of my turn, he'll continue to grow. He'll give off 400 damage directly to your life points times the turns he grew when he is destroyed. So if you do nothing, he'll just grow and grow, and I'll destroy him to finish you off. You're best bet is to destroy him now, but if you do that, you'll take damage anyway."

Mitch's face grinned at that. "Heh, an interesting dilemma you set me up with teach. Too bad that thing wont be on long enough to do any significant damage to my life points."

The instructor shrugged. "It's not that big of a move." The instructor checked his watch and muttered loud enough so Mitch could hear it, but silent enough so that no one else could and said, "If I hurry, then I can catch my favorite TV show."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selene was watching the duel between Mitch and the instructor, trying to pass the time before her own duel with an instructor would happen. _The first move and he already puts Mitch in a bad position. And that's even a test deck. Are these instructor's really that good?_

Selene looked at her own deck. _Is mine good enough to go up against the decks they have prepared for me _thought Selene. Selene shook her head. _It's too late to think about stuff like now I guess. I'm here now, and theirs no point of asking 'if' and 'but' now._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The instructor drew his card. "All right, first, since my lizard just grew, I'll just summon this, Armored Lizard (1500/1200), in attack mode."

A light blue walking lizard appeared, with its hyde acting as a tough armor for itself, as well as the frog got more air and grew.

"Psh, am I suppose to be afraid of that thing?" said Mitch, who didn't regard the lizard that much of a threat against his monsters, Oscillo Hero (1250/700) and Guardian of the Labyrinth (1200/1000), plus his face down card lying safely behind his guardian.

_ But I'm a little scared of that Balloon Lizard (500/1900) _thought Mitch, as he eyed the brown lizard.

The instructor interrupted Mitch's thoughts by saying, "You will when he attacks. Go Armored Lizard (1500/1200), attack his Oscillo Hero (1250/700) now!"

Armored Lizard charged, and with his devastating claws, cut the defenseless hero, shattering him plus Mitch's life points.

Mitch- 3750  
Instructor- 4000

The instructor grinned now. "Keep playing like that, and this wont take long at all."

Mitch chuckled a little. "You should know that a little move like that doesn't decide the outcome of a battle. However, this move will be entirely different. I'll summon Masaki, the Legendary Warrior (1100/1100) in attack mode."

A armored samurai warrior stood tall, shifting his body, making the armor make heavy clanks as he did.

The instructor stood their unimpressed. "I don't see what that can do for you?"

"Course you wouldn't, since you never give me time to finish my move." Answered back Mitch, who caused the instructor to sigh. "Now then, I'll play the magic card, Knights of the Round!"

Mitch took a magic card from his hand, and inserted it into his duel disk, showing a picture of a round table, with a group of sword that seemed to be holding together by a bunch of knights, only showing bits of their hands and sword.

"What does that card do?" asked the instructor.

Mitch grinned. "Simple. I pay 1300 life points, as well as sacrifice a monster on my side of the field, and the level of the monster sacrificed shows how many Knights come to my aide. So, I'll sacrifice my Masaki, the Legendary Warrior (1100/1100) in order for four Knights (500/500) to come to my aide!"

Mitch- 2450  
Instructor- 4000

Masaki bowed out, and disappeared, allowing four lights to come out of the card, and as they did so, transformed into armored knights with gigantic swords, each distinguished by different color armor: green, red, blue, and purple. They stood, two on each side, to Mitch's Guardian of the Labyrinth (1000/1200)

"They may not be able to sacrifice with, or very powerful, but your realize their important later on," said Mitch.

"I don't even realize their importance now," said the instructor, who shrugged. "Well anyway, you have 5 monsters on your side of the field. So what. None of them are capable of breaking through my Balloon Lizard (500/1900), let alone my Armored Lizard (1500/1200)."

Mitch sighed. "Well I know that. Also my turn is not over yet, so, well…shut up teach."

The instructor looked at Mitch wide-eyed, then laughed. "Oh I hope you're in my dorm, just so then I could make you do the worst chores alive."

Mitch grinned. _This guy isn't that bad_ he thought with a smile. "Anyway… I'll now play my face down card, The A. Forces. This magic card increases my warriors attack points by 200 points for each warrior I have, and since I have 5, that gives each Warrior I have a 1000 point boost!"

The four knights (500/500) roared in union, pointing up their and doing a great battle cry as their attack points grew, making the Knights (1500/500) a stronger force, as well as Guardian of the Labyrinth (2000/1200).

"First, I'll have Guardian of the Labyrinth (2000/1200) attack your Balloon Lizard (500/1900)." Said Mitch, as he pointed over at the frog.

Guardian of the Labyrinth ran forward, and cut down the frog in half. The frog deflated, and caused a sound a balloon would make when it started to lose air, as he started to fly uncontrollably towards Mitch, and hit him square in the chest, causing his life point to fall by 400.

Mitch- 2050  
Instructor- 4000

"Remember you lose life points for hitting that. About 400 of them." Said the instructor.

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do with you. Now, Purple Knight (1500/500) attack his Armored Lizard (1500/1200)." Commanded Mitch.

Purple Knight charged, as he swung his sword at Armored Lizard, who brought up his armored claws, blocking the attack. Armored Lizard counter-attacked, and slashed at Purple Knight's side, who tried to attack the lizard's side at the same time, causing both to be destroyed.

"Now your lizard is destroyed, leaving you wide open for a direct attack. 3 in fact." Said Mitch.

"Heh, true, but since you lost one of your knights, all your monsters lose 200 attack points."

Mitch nodded. "That's true, but 1300 time 3 is still a high number. Now go my knights, attack!"

Red Knight (1300/500) came first, and cut at the instructor's life points directly, a clean vertical cut.

Mitch- 2050  
Instructor- 2700

Green Knight (1300/500) came in second, running for the Instructor, who grinned and pushed a button on his duel disk.

"Not this time, I activate Mesmerizing Trance. This trap card allows me to take control of a monster with less then 1500 attack points and that try's to attack me as well." Said the Instructor, as a black and white swirly wheel appealed, making the knight's eyes go hazy, and he stopped his attack, and faced his new opponent, Mitch.

"Now that he's on my side, you also lose another 200 attack points, making you're monsters weaker." Added the instructor.

Blue and Red Knight (1100/500) were a lot weaker, as well as Guardian of the Labyrinth (1600/1200)

"That's true, however, since you don't have the A. Forces magic card, Green Knight's attack points fall to a weak 500." Countered Mitch. "Now attack Blue Knight (1100/500) against Green Knight (500/500)!"

Blue knight attacked his old comrade, cutting him down effortlessly.

Mitch- 2050  
Instructor- 2100

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selene was fascinated by the duel. _That kid_ she thought. _So far I haven't seen him play a monster with over 1300 attack points, but he's been beating that instructor. It's amazing. Are the instructor's really that weak, or is Mitch really…_

"Is that you're friend?" said a voice behind her.

Selene turned to face a young man, probably only a year or two older then she, with long dark hair and the standard obelisk blue uniform. He had to be about the same height as Mitch.

"Well we kinda just met." Said Selene back to the stranger.

The stranger grinned, as he walked across and went to the side of Selene, leaning on the metal railing. He looked up and down at Selene. Selene noticed this and sighed.

"Can I help you?" she said, although her tone didn't suggest she wanted to help him at all.

"Just a second." Said the stranger, as he continued to look at her, turning his head so he could see her from different angles before he nodded to himself, and turned to watch the duels on the dueling floor.

"Well…" trailed off Selene as she looked at the stranger.

The teenager nodded to himself and said, "I was thinking what my chances were of going out with you, but I don't think you'll be here long enough for that to happen."

Selene bit her lower lip (a habit she was trying to break) and said, "What, you don't think I'll pass my test."

The teenager just shrugged. "No offense, but you don't seem to have that duelist material that the academy needs. You seem to have more of the um…oh right, the 'shop and spend all your boyfriends money' material."

Selene looked enraged at the teenager, as she made a fist with her right hand, the knuckles turning white.

"Oh. Is that so?" said Selene, trying to keep her voice low and calm.

The teenager shrugged again. "I don't mean any offense."

"So what you just said was a compliment!" she exclaimed.

The teenager just raised his hands in a surrendering motion. "Jeez. Fine, I'll just shut up."

He turned around and started walking away, muttering under his breath just enough so Selene could hear, "No one ever listens to the truth."

Selene wanted to just run up and hit him, but she sighed. _He's not worth the effort_ she thought, and turned back to the dueling stadium.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitch- 2050  
Instructor- 2100

The instructor looked at Mitch and smiled. "Heh. You're an interesting opponent, I'll give you that, but your skills lack."

Mitch turned away from the cards he was looking at, did a small grin himself, and said, "For a teacher you don't really give the standard 'believe in yourself and you will succeed' speeches and all that."

The instructor shrugged. "I'd rather just continue this duel, instead of wasting time on speeches…" started the Instructor, as he drew another card, looked at it, and grinned. "…and concentrate more on the victory I'm about to receive."

Mitch looked at his field. _I only have Blue Knight (1100/500) and Red Knight (1100/500) tokens in attack mode, Guardian of the Labyrinth (1600/1200) in attack mode, and the A. Forces, which gives all my warrior type monsters a bonu_s he thought. _But I have nothing that can protect me if the teach here can go on the offensive._

The instructor continued his move by saying, "Now it's time for a little old trick you should at least know. I'll play monster reborn to bring back one monster from my graveyard, and I'll choose Armored Lizard (1500/1200)."

The silver armored lizard reappeared on the instructor's side of the field, as it did a small roar, trying to make it seem more devastating then it actually was.

"Not that impressive," was all Mitch said.

The instructor nodded. "True, but when I sacrifice it to summon Twin Headed Beast (1700/1900), it becomes a little more dangerous."

The lizard disappeared, and in it's place a four legged red beast appeared in it's place, with two heads, both spewing out fire.

_ Its stat's are too weak to be a good summon. Is the practice decks worse then I thought or is their something behind it_ thought Mitch quickly. _Whatever it is, I have to find out fast, I can't fail this exam!_

"Now Twin-Headed Beast (1700/1900) attack his Red Knight (1100/500)." Commanded the instructor as he pointed at the red knight.

The Twin Headed Beast came charging forward at the Red Knight, who tried to bring up it's sword in defense, but the beast just pushed away the sword with it's paw, and with it's one head, opened it's mouth and consumed the Red Knight in flame, destroying it, and making Mitch's Life points fall.

Mitch- 1150  
Instructor- 2100

"Not only do you use life points, because of how your A. Forces magic card works, both your monsters lose 200 attack points." Pointed out the Instructor.

"I know how my own card works," growled Mitch, as both monsters lose 200 attack points, Blue Knight (900/500) and Guardian of the Labyrinth (1400/1200). "Now are you done or not."

The instructor shook his head. "Nope. See my monster has a special effect. It can attack twice in one turn."

_Well that's annoying, and somewhat devastating to my monsters_ thought Mitch, as he looked over at Blue Knight. _He doesn't stand a chance against the teach's monster_.

"Now one more time Twin-Headed Beast (1700/1900), attack now Blue Knight (900/500)!" commanded the instructor yet again for his beast to go on the offensive.

The Twin Headed Beast was already in position on Mitch's side of the field, having not yet left to go back to where it belonged, so all it did was turn it's head, and attack Blue Knight, quickly destroying it with the same burst of flame, this time from the other head.

Mitch- 350  
Instructor- 2100

"With another warrior down, your Guardian of the Labyrinth (1200/1200) only has now a 200 attack bonus, and that's from itself. Plus your life points are under 500, which basically means that you make one bad move, and you'll probably be out of the game for good. Yes I think that's a good way to end a turn don't you?" commented the instructor.

Mitch glared at the instructor as he drew his card. He looked at his newly drawn card, then back at the instructor, as if he was contemplating something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selene was still agitated for not yet be picked yet to commence her duel. _If the duel doesn't kill me, the wait will _she thought jokingly to herself, so she kept on watching the duel between the instructor, and the teenager Mitch that she just met.

She ran a hand through her chestnut hair and muttered, "Well at least I get to see how tough the Instructor's will actually be."

_ You don't seem to have the duelist material this academy needs._

Selene shook her head. _Great _thought Selene remembering the Obelisk Blue and what he said earlier, _I can't get what that jerk said out of my mind. Since when do I start caring what people like him thinks?_

Selene tried to get away from her own mind, and just watch the duel. _I'm a great duelist, at least better then that Mitch kid. If he can beat an instructor and pass, then so can I._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitch- 350  
Instructor- 2100

"Well I hate to say it teach, but I think this duel is about to come to an end." Said Mitch, as he looked at this card, then looked over the card to see what the Instructor's reaction would be.

The instructor's grin only widened and he said, "Well I doubt you mean me, you wouldn't admit to defeat I don't think."

Mitch grinned as well. _This Instructor…I like him. It's a shame he couldn't use his real deck, but I saw enough to know that this guy definitely know's what he's talking about in duel monsters. Maybe I'll actually just have some normal fun here after all_. A thought ran through his mind, and he saw the girl's face of the one he talked too just before dueling, the one with the long chestnut hair and blue eyes who Mitch didn't even know, not even her name. _Weird…why would I start thinking about her all of a sudden?_

Mitch just shook his head. _It's best I don't get too involved with the people here and just do what I came here to do._

"All right teach, it's been fun, but I'm going to have to end it. First I play this card face down, and then I'll summon Protector of the Throne (800/1500) in attack mode." Said Mitch, as he laid a card on his duel disk, and a beautiful red headed girl appeared, wearing a blue dress, sitting lazily on the throne, right next to his Guardian of the Labyrinth.

The Instructor didn't say anything, but it seemed like he gave the look of disappointment. Mitch's grin didn't fade at all.

"Don't worry teach, I know enough about math to know that 800 is less then 1700, even if the 800 gets the 400 attack point bonus from my A. Forces card, but when I play Polymerization, it all changes." Said Mitch, as he played the magic card, and the Guardian of the Labyrinth and Protector of the Throne both jumped in the air, and a flash of light appeared, disappearing soon after to reveal a blue and green clothed warrior, with a mighty staff.

"The two monsters fused together create Giltia the D. Knight (1850/1500), and with the 200 attack bonus points he receives from my A. Forces, Giltia the D. Knight (2050/1500) is can take out your Twin-Headed Beast (1700/1900) and that's exactly what it's going to do. Attack!" said Mitch, as he pointed, and Giltia just pointed its staff, and fired a white blast, destroying Twin-Headed Beast.

Mitch- 1850  
Instructor- 1750

The instructor went to draw his next card and said, "Not bad, but you still haven't won yet."

Mitch raised his left hand, palm facing the instructor and said, "Wait, I'm not finished yet. I'll play my face down card, De-Fusion, which separates me one monster back to it's original two."

Another bright light appeared, and this time, the monster split, revealing Guardian of the Labyrinth and Protector of the Throne, back in position in front of Mitch.

"And because that magic card was a quick-play magic card, I can still attack with these two monsters, and you have nothing on the field that can stop it." Said Mitch confidently.

The instructor nodded slowly. "I understand. You do what you need to do."

Mitch pointed at the instructor and said, "All right, Protector of the Throne (1200/1500) and Guardian of the Labyrinth (1400/1200), attack the teach directly!"

Both of the monsters charged, the female raising a dagger, the warrior raising the sword, and they both slashed at the Instructor at the same time, doing a total damage of 2600, enough to take the Instructor's life points to zero.

Mitch- 1850  
Instructor- 0

The instructor smiled, and he walked over towards Mitch who took out his deck from his duel disk, and inserted it into a special pouch that was on his ride side of his hip.

"That was an interesting duel. I almost forgot that I missed my favorite TV show." Said the instructor, who was still smiling.

Mitch looked at the instructor oddly, and slowly nodded his head. "Um…thanks teach."

The instructor nodded back playfully, and then walked away, giving a small chuckle as he did so.

Mitch looked over oddly at the professor and thought I don't know if what he said was a compliment or what. Mitch then shook his head. _It doesn't matter. I didn't come here to examine the crazy professors they have here. I came here to duel_. Mitch then looked all around him, at the duels that were being taken place at the other platforms, the cheering (and booing) the fans was giving the hope-to-be students, and he only sighed. _I just wished that I came here to have fun._


End file.
